


I'll be your knight (even if you don't want one)

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Everyone get's along, Fluff, M/M, Smut, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you were defending my daughter, not me?” Peter asked with a hoarse voice when they parted and Chris rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“You love it when I try to be the knight in shining armor.” The last word came out breathless as Peter grabbed Chris’ ass and pulled him closer, grinding their clothed dicks together. </p>
<p>“Hmm, I really do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your knight (even if you don't want one)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of smut and fluff to get you through the weekend.

“Mr. Hale!” Harris yelled just as Chris entered the classroom.”Everything is clear to me now.” The teacher snickered and Peter grunted for his chair.

 

“Well, maybe you’ll be kind enough to enlighten me with your knowledge.”

 

“Maybe if you taught your daughter some manners she wouldn’t keep getting detentions. But meeting you I get where she gets her attitude from.”  Peter growled this time and just as he opened his mouth to speak Chris started talking.

 

“Harris, you need to pull your head out of your ass. I’ve heard enough from the kids to know that you’re always tormenting them, giving them a huge amount of homework even though you know they have other things to learn. So, either you stop being such a douchebag or I’ll have a serious conversation with the principal.” The hunter finished with a smug face. Peter growled again, grabbed his jacket and stood up, sending Chris one last look full with annoyance before he left. The hunter sighed mentally and looked at the teacher. “Now, how’s Allison doing?”

 

*****

 

Thirty minutes later Chris was done with the last of Allison’s teachers. She was doing great in school and Chris couldn’t be more proud of her. Passing Harris’ room he remembered the look on Peter’s face from earlier. He knew he shouldn't have said anything and just kept quiet but Chris couldn’t stand it when people talked bad about his (secret) boyfriend. Or Malia. Just because she was failing a class or two didn’t mean she was dumb. Fucking Harris and his…

 

A pair of strong hands grabbed him as he passed an empty supply closet and Chris gasped when he was pushed into the wall.

 

“Why did you do that?” Peter hissed in his ear.

 

“I… I just…”

 

“You just what, Christopher? You thought that I was pathetic? That I needed you to save me?” Peter growled and one of his hands moved down to cup the hunter’s dick through his jeans. Moaning, Chris shook his head and curved his spine so he could grind against Peter’s dick. “Is that how you see me? As a damsel in distress?”

 

“You know damn well that’s not how I see you.” Chris grunted and tried to free himself from the wolf’s grasp. “Harris is an ass. He had no right to say those things about you and Malia and she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment and…” Peter turned him around and kissed him hard. Moaning, Chris wrapped his hands around the wolf’s neck and pulled him closer.

 

“So you were defending my daughter, not me?” Peter asked with a hoarse voice when they parted and Chris rolled his eyes.

 

“You love it when I try to be the knight in shining armour.” The last word came out breathless as Peter grabbed Chris’ ass and pulled him closer, grinding their clothed dicks together.

 

“Hmm, I really do.” Letting his head fall down, Peter bit the soft skin on Chris’ neck with blunt human teeth and the hunter shuddered. “I need to be inside you, Christopher. I can’t wait any longer.” Humming, Chris kissed Peter again and turned around to face the wall. He unbuckled his belt and pulled the jeans down to his knees. “You’re gonna have to be really quiet. Could you do that?”

 

“Yes.” Chris whined and Peter smirked against the hunter’s neck. Pulling a small bottle of lube from the inside pocket of his jacket, the wolf slicked his fingers and quickly pushed two inside the hunter. “God damn it, Peter!” Chris cried a little louder when Peter stretched his fingers.

 

“Quiet, Christopher! I saw John enter the room across the hall and you do not want him to catch us fucking in his son’s school, do you?” Whimpering, Chris moved his hips, needing more friction. “A bit more, sweetheart.” The wolf murmured as he added another finger.

 

“Fuck, I’m ready. Come on, Pete, we don’t have much time.” As soon as the last word left Chris’ mouth Peter pulled out his fingers and pushed the head of his cock in. “God, yes.” The hunter whispered and let his head fall back on Peter’s shoulder. Kissing Chris’ cheek, Peter started moving faster, changing the angle just a bit. “Oh, Peter, yes. _Ah, yes._ ” Wrapping his hand around the hunter’s cock, Peter started pumping fast in time with his trusts. Few moments later Chris started shaking, his hole clenching around Peter’s cock.

 

“Fuck, Chris... _Fuck_.” Peter came with a quiet groan, filling Chris with his cum. Sighing, the hunter turned his head and kissed Peter.

 

“You better hope I don’t meet a pack member on the way back. They’ll definitely smell that.”

 

*****

 

**1 week later**

 

“Did Harris really failed you? Again?” Peter asked loudly as he and Malia entered Derek’s loft, getting the whole pack’s attention on them.

 

“Yes! And I don’t understand why!” The girl replied furiously and waved her hands in the air. “I studied really hard for the test and I had both Allison and Lydia test me. I had everything right.” Peter looked at the girls in question and they both nodded.

 

“I’m gonna rip his lungs out.” Peter growled but Malia just sighed.

 

“He’s not worth it, dad. I’ll find a way to pass, don’t worry.” She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something else but Chris spoke first.

 

“No, you won’t. It’s about time someone talk with the principal about Harris and that’s the first thing I’m doing Monday morning.” The whole pack stared at the hunter, eyes full with amusement.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Argent, but I don’t need my father’s secret boyfriend to defend me. I’ll manage something on my own.” Malia said cheerfully as she walked towards the couch. “But really, I do appreciate the offer.” She smiled at Chris before she sat on Stiles’ lap, kissing him on the cheek.

 

Peter and Chris stared at her, horrified looks in their eyes.

 

“Oh, come on, you two.” Scott laughed loudly and Kira elbowed him in the stomach.

 

“But… But we were so careful.” Chris whispered and Peter nodded.

 

“With hiding your scents? Yeah.” The Alpha agreed.

 

“Then how…”

 

“You two are not that subtle, dad.” Allison spoke loudly. “Not with the way you constantly look at each other when you think no one’s looking.” Erica and Isaac nodded at that.

 

“And you sometimes finish each other’s sentences.” Lydia put in.

 

“And Chris, everytime you walk into a room Peter visibly relaxes and starts smiling more often. It’s so sweet it’s sickening.” Derek said, a look of slight disgust on his face. Chris looked at his daughter, a doubtful look in his eyes.

 

“And you’re okay with this?” Allison shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her father.

 

“You’ve been smiling a lot more ever since this thing between the two of you started. I’m fine with that.”

 

“I just thought… I mean, after your mother…” The young girl stood up and walked towards her father.

 

“Dad, moving on doesn’t mean you didn't loved her. And I’m sure she’d want you to be happy.” Pulling him for a tight hug she looked at the eldest wolf playfully. “Even if Peter’s the one that makes you happy.”

 

“Hey! My dad is awesome and you know it.” Malia quickly jumped in defense of her father and the pack laughed.

 

Chris looked at Peter and smiled widely. The wolf walked quickly towards him and pulled him closer, planting s brief kiss on the hunter’s lips.

 

“Ugh!”

 

“Gross!”

 

“Yeah, just because we’re okay with your relationship doesn’t mean we’re okay with seeing this.” Malia said and shook her head.

 

“I don’t know, it’s kind of hot.” Erica said from Boyd’s lap and Danny and Ethan nodded.

 

“Yeah.” Lydia agreed and Allison looked at her horrified. “Anyway, now that everyone knows about those two and they’ll obviously spend more time with each other,” she continued as she pointed at Chris and Peter, “you and Malia will need to get closer and you know how that will happen, right?” The two girls looked at each other, identical looks of fear on their faces. “Shopping spree!”

 

“NO!”

 

Peter stole another quick kiss from the hunter.

 

“Maybe the pack finding about us is not so bad.”

 

Smiling, Chris entwined his fingers with Peter’s and squeezed tightly.

  
“Maybe not.”


End file.
